User talk:MichiyoChiba
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello MichiyoChiba and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the File:Lisanna worried.png page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Confused with how things work in this wiki? Look at our Wiki Guide! * Not yet sure about your next step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 16:23, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi Michiyo~! Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples ! If you have any questions, leave me a message~! 03:31, December 1, 2013 (UTC) January's Featured Voting (◡‿◡✿) Just a friendly reminder that January's featured voting is about to end. Cast your nominations and votes on for your favorite couple, moment and image. 08:13, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Noted I just noticed that edit on your user page and I will make sure that it won't happen again. There are no rules regarding editing in the user pages and talk pages as of the moment, so please bear with us. We will create one as soon as possible to make sure this won't happen again. 12:33, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Videos Ok. So for the videos, we prefer that the couples articles will be just pure text and pictures but if you want to upload videos or gifs, do so in the couple's image gallery under the video category. If you have further questions, please feel free to message me. 14:19, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Michiyo, Just stopping to say Hi Let's be friends....It doesn't matter if you are a NaLi lover and me a NaLu!!!! and also Nice to meet you!!!! [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 03:32, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Really? so Gruvia is your OTP,, XDXD! My OTP is GaLe ^_^ [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 13:36, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Friendly I have a Christmas gift for you ^_^ [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 13:51, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Here! Here is my Christmas gift ^_^ [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 01:16, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Image Violation 13:49, May 11, 2014 (UTC)}} Re:Jerza Image The Jerza gif was deleted due to poor file name. This is the same reason with the other images you have uploaded. You also have one image that is a duplicate of one of the images already in the image gallery. So before adding, please check the gallery. You also failed to add a Fair Use Rationale Template for this image. If the image does not have a FUR by the end of the week, it will be deleted as well. Please leave a message on my talk page for further questions. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:10, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah thanks. Another user and I decided to adopt this from Fairy Tail Wiki to prevent duplicates and uncredited work to be uploaded in the wiki. For the gif, the file name Original is too plain. File name should be short and simple yet well detailed in portraying what the image shows. There is a still image uploaded that is similar to your gif with the name Jellal and Erza Look for the Commotion. You can use that as the title since it is a gif file but it should be stated that the quality is low. Here are some examples of filling up the FUR: *Artist **Manga/Omake Chapters = Fairy Tail Manga by Hiro Mashima **Anime/OVAs/Movie = Fairy Tail Anime by A-1 & Satelight **Anime 2014 = Fairy Tail Anime by A-1 Pictures & Bridge **Other Artists = Name of the Artist (Link to Profile) *Source **Manga = Chapter 1 **Omake Chapter = Omake Chapter: Welcome Back, Frosch **Anime = Episode 1 **OVA = OVA: Fairies' Training Camp **Movie = Movie: Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix **Other Source = Original Address (Link to Image) Hope this helps. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:30, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Yey! You did it correctly! ^_^ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:02, May 13, 2014 (UTC)